Talk:Edith
Merge Merge Edith & Sennin pages into 1. I saw the episode & Edith tells them that he is "Sennin." XXXXX IIIII (talk) 23:35, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe if you asked nicely, instead of essentially demanding, we might be inclined to do that. Of course, the episode just aired raw, and not all of us have seen it while others are awaiting subs. I have already had to block one user for demanding we do things, and I really don't want to make it two. A little patience from now on would be very much appreciated so blocks don't need to be issued. This Story Sounds Familiar Okay, someone pointed out that virtually all of Edith's backstory is practially identical to that of Eubulon, the Advent Master from Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. After being sent to (Ventara/the Human World) to exploit its population (for slave labor/for soul energy) in order to save his own decaying world of (Karsh/the Gamma World), (Eubulon/Edith) was convinced against his mission by (a Ventaran family/Ryu Tenkuji) after (he fell ill/he was defeated by Ryu). (Xaviax/Adel and Igor), however, proceeded with the invasion. He then developed (the Advent Decks/the Eyecon Driver G and Deep Specter Eyecon) to stop (the transmitter beacons and teleporters/the Gammaizers), something that he himself had made. IMO, it all matches so perfectly that I'd say it merits being noted under trivia. Jmcdavid (talk) 16:19, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh ok what do do you people even know what spoiler tags are you people literally listed seven spoilers in the first paragraph alone. I hope you realize that casual tokusatsu fans do indeed exist and they might want to read up on some stuff they missed in a series. I looked around on both this wiki and RangerWiki, and it looks like you guys have a really bad problem with this. Might I suggest creating a spoiler tag? Or, even better, something like this? It's not exactly rocket science, you know. I think even Wikipedia doesn't straight up put spoilers at the very beginning of pages unless it's been a reeeeeeally long time since the work has existed and everyone basically knows it already. 13:00, September 5, 2016 (UTC) :Lol. It's a Wikia, man. We post facts here. When I don't want to be spoiled about certain character, I don't come to his page. And just for the record - Wikipedia OFTEN posts full plot of movie / episode / etc just about a day after it hit cinema / TV. :As for Edith... subs are already out, anyone can watch latest episode. Why do we need to hide this information? Shaman-aka-King (talk) 13:30, September 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Welcome to Kamen Rider Wiki. By the very nature of what a wiki is, it is to be expected that spoilers will be on the wiki in plain sight. The reason for this is because we are here to document the Kamen Rider series. If we did not post information which people might not yet have seen, we would not exist because there will always be someone who hasn't seen one or more of the different series out there. Thus it should be expected that if one does not want to take the risk of being spoiled, that they would steer clear of any articles pertaining to the subject(s) which they do not wish to have spoiled. This is not a discussion forum like RangerCrew or RangerBoard where spoiler tags for the first day or two are common to allow people reasonable time to view the latest episodes. So I'm sorry but there is no problem at all. If you didn't want to be spoiled, you shouldn't have visited the specific page(s) in question. We are unable to accommodate spoiler tags for the very purpose of the wiki's existence. :::Ok before I reply to this stuff it seems like there is a misunderstanding, I've already watched the episodes where his identity is revealed and where he turns into DG. I'm just saying this because it looks like there's a huge problem with spoilers here. :::Now that I've gotten that out of the way, let's take a look at your replies. :::So from the looks of it, you people think that by "the nature of a wiki" and "for the sake of the wiki's existence" the wiki must absolutely reveal every single spoiler as much as possible, and "spoiler tags ruin the wiki's format". You do realize that there are also plenty of wikis that make sure that spoilers aren't in absolute plain sight. "Wikipedia OFTEN posts full plot of movie / episode / etc just abot a day after it hit cinema / TV" sure, but they put it in logical order and don't just shove every spoiler in the first paragraph. :::Also from the looks of it you people really like linking to RangerCrew and RangerBoard, which leaves me to believe that you guys literally only have the "only wiki ops" rule in your policy to support your little forums. (Speaking of which, I've been to RangerBoard and that crap is cancer. Not as bad as TokuNation, no, but just because there's a crappier forum doesn't mean that the forum is no longer crap. RangerCrew is a bit better imo, though.) 07:06, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::You do realize that you insulting other people who working on RB, do you? Shaman-aka-King (talk) 07:11, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::kek, am i? When I call RangerBoard cancer, I'm pointing towards the community, not the people who run the board. Although the black background and white text really sucks on the eyes. By the way, apparently I'm not the only person who thinks that. 09:54, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Enough. You already earned yourself a block, why do you insist on continuing insulting people? Shaman-aka-King (talk) 10:41, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I'm sorry, but how have I earned myself a block? I've been insulted by many people all my life, and nothing bad ever happened to the people that did. Or is it because "you questioned what the administrator agrees on"? 10:47, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :::::::...ok, I guess "cancer" is a bit too extreme. There were some nice people there, too. I think the overall problem with non-casual toku fans is that they take everything too seriously, but if I go into detail about that you're gonna get triggered even more than you already are, so I'll stop here. 10:58, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::If you've already watched the episodes, then that information is not a spoiler. I explained above the reasons why we do not use spoiler tags, and that is how we will be doing things. We link to RangerCrew and RangerBoard because our wiki talk pages are not for discussing the shows but rather edits to the page, either existing or potential. I also link to them as an example of where one spoiler tags would be appropriate - they are not appropriate on a wiki such as ours, except in very limited exceptions (such as films) and only for short periods at that. We will not be implementing them for weekly airings, and thus if you do not want to be spoiled the onus is on you to avoid spoilers, not on us to protect you from them in direct opposition to the reason why the wiki exists and the purpose it fulfills. :::::::::If I've already watched the episodes, yes, it is not a spoiler for me. However, not everyone actually watches the episode as soon as it's released. There would of course be at least several people who want to check out the series, but want to check what the main cast looks like to see if the series is in their tastes before they do so. Not everyone has a forum account and not everyone wants one, so the most logical thing to do would be to take a look at a wiki, and since your network is the biggest place for English-speaking people to come for tokusatsu, they'd come here. I know this because your other wiki heartlessly spoiled ToQ #7's identity (before the movie was even released), a certain Kyoryuger character's death, a certain Go-Busters character's death, the fact that a certain character uses the Applichanger later on in ToQger, and you-basically-get-the-idea. Now, if I didn't care, that would be something different. However, most of the stuff I listed above is pretty important to the emotional impact of the plot. That's something that I don't think is particularly right. Sure, the characters page for Kamen Rider Ghost on Wikipedia has spoiled this character already, but not only is the page rarely ever seen, anything that could potentially reveal the character's identity is listed in the rear portion of the paragraph, and even that's extremely vague. You'd have to get to the second paragraph for the identity to be revealed. Also, when I say to warn people about spoilers, I don't mean use "spoiler tags", which from what I've just looked up covers up the text. No, you don't have to do that. I'm simply proposing that you add a spoiler template that alarms people of spoilers. The thing from the Kirby Wiki that I showed you is extremely small and doesn't hinder anything. Heck, it can be even smaller if you want! It's simply what I believe is common courtesy. 07:10, September 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::::Common courtesy says, if you don't want to be spoiled, don't visit wikis about said subject matter and expect not to be spoiled and complain when you are. No one is obligated to visit or peruse the wiki prior to, or while, watching any given series. This wiki, plus RangerWiki and all of our other wikis, are founded for the basis of documenting the series in question. I have already explained to you that we will not be using spoiler tags to hide information from the eyes of those who have not yet seen specific episodes or series - Wikipedia also does not do this. If you visited before watching with the intent of not being spoiled, then you have only yourself to blame for it. We will not be implementing spoiler tags to hide information. If you lack the adequate self-control to avoid spoilers while visiting a wiki, that's your problem not ours. :::::::::::I'm not saying to hide information, I'm saying to at least have a tiny ambox that says spoilers or something. 07:02, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ...so. Considering you've returned to your regular admin duties, am I correct in assuming that you agree with my terms? If so, I'll start working on that template. Saaaaay, you guys have a pretty good base right here! Mind if I tweak it to make a little spoiler template? 14:47, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :Admins not answering you doesn't mean that they accepted your words. They just busy / gave you the answer already 2 messages ago, I think? Shaman-aka-King (talk) 15:16, September 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Your answer was given, Star kirby. We will NOT be doing that. Do not persist with this, or I will issue a block for harassment. This is your only warning. :::My, my, harassment? Apologies if it seemed like that, but I never intended to do such a thing, not with what's happened to me in my own life. But may I ask if you're actually reading what I'm writing down, as you appear to still think that I want to implement spoiler tags to cover up words, not have a small template- one as small as you want it to be- to alert that spoilers exist. :::Also, to Shaman, we were talking and it seems both of us had a misunderstanding, he thought I wanted spoiler tags- which would cover up words, like on Tv Tropes, and I thought that he wouldn't even allow a template. I think through this discussion our misunderstandings have been cleared up, so hopefully we can have a good discussion about this. 01:15, September 15, 2016 (UTC) There is nothing to discuss. The wiki will not alert people that they can be spoiled, because that is the very definition of a wiki. If you do not want to be spoiled, you do not visit websites which can contain that sort of information. How many times must I tell you no before you understand it is not going to happen? The answer is no. No, no, no, no, no. Nope. Not happening. Negative. Will not see the light of day. Are we clear now? Because if not I can say it one more time - no. It is time you moved on from this subject before I have to issue a block. ::::>"the very definition of a wiki" ::::wiki ::::wik-ee ::::noun, plural wikis. ::::1. ::::(sometimes initial capital letter) a website that allows anyone to add, delete, or revise content by using a web browser. ::::2. ::::Also called wiki engine, wiki application. the software used to create a wiki. ::::So.... ::::Alright, with that aside, what exactly have I done to deserve a block? Let's look at your rules: #No reverting an administrator's edit. X #No sockpuppetry. X #This isn't a forum. X #No unconfirmed facts. X #Use citations. X #Pay attention to the rest of the style guides. ? #No watermarks. X #Cite images. X #No race trivia. X #'Admins decide all. [ ]' #The admins will decide on punishments. X #English only. X #Discuss adding new templates. X According to your rulebook, the only rule I'm not following is the autocracy rule, which is frankly strange in my opinion (and the opinion of a certain acquaintance of mine). This is especially considering there are three people who have utter control over every single tokusatsu-related wiki on Wikia. But who am I kidding, you aren't listening anyway. Go ahead and issue the ban, it's not like you'll be reading this anyway. 06:08, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :If I have to repeat myself so many times to tell you no, because you clearly have not demonstrated a clear understanding of what that word means, in spite of clear understanding why what you want done is not possible, not recommended, not functionally acceptable (and why), then it becomes harassment. It becomes harassment because the answer of "no" is not acceptable to you and the only answer you will accept is "yes". The rule you are violating is a Wikia-based rule that one is not to harass other users. If your sole purpose here is to undermine the purpose of this wiki and harass myself and other editors to get us to try to disguise information, then perhaps a block would be the best result given that you have no clear intent to contribute anything meaningful here. So the decision at this point is up to you - you can accept that your answer is no and never bring it up again, or I can issue a block for harassment. The choice is yours. ::>"you clearly have not demonstrated a clear understanding of what that word means" ::Alright, that's it. ::I've tried to civilly handle this, but I draw the line at treating me like Quacker-freaking-pingu. ::Whatever, go ahead, leave your stupid rules, ruin the experience of watching a tv show for countless people, I don't care anymore. ::I tried, nobody can say I didn't, and that's all that matters. ::Oh, and by the way: ::{removed inappropriate video) :::Since you seem to feel that harassment is appropriate and unwilling to follow the rules set forth for this wiki, and that "no" is not an acceptable answer, I have gone ahead and issued a permanent ban - especially with consideration to the tone and content of this latest post. Now you do not need to deal with this wiki or the subject therein. Next time an administrator tells you no, and clearly explains why what you want is not acceptable, you listen, and understand. You do not harass. You do not make false accusations. You do not push to get your way because you feel you are a special snowflake who doesn't understand how wikis work, or why they exist.